digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory
'Gregory '''is one of the many villagers that appeared in the fifth episode of ''Dig Build Live, Farming. History Farming Gregory makes his first appearance in Farming. Gregory is first seen feeding Tim potatoes, as Tim was apparently dying from hunger. He then asks Barbara where his shovel is so he can teach Tim how to farm. Gregory then warns Tim that if he dosen't learn how to farm, he'll have tea with "the bucket in the sky". Gregory decides to introduce Tim to Donald to have him show Tim how to farm. Along the way, Gregory shows Tim around the village where he lives in while constantly declaring his preferrance of cobblestone and greeting the other villagers. When they reach Donald, Gregory tries to introduce him to Tim but forgets Tim's name. Despite this, Gregory tells Donald that Tim will die soon and that Tim needs to learn farming. During the lesson, Gregory can be seen looking over a bridge and eventually leaving. He is not seen again until during the estate sale scene with Barbara, where he buys a tie that Barbara finds horrible from the sale. Shortly afterwards, he notices Tim in a well and asks what he is doing. Gregory tells Tim that he has to make a pie for the debate. Gregory then changes his mind and says that Barbara will be the one making the pie while Tim follows along and tries not to bend down the kitchen. Back at his house, Gregory is asked by Barbara where their pumpkin is so she and Tim can make the pie. Gregory responds to this by asking Barbara if she even bought one. After the pie is made, Gregory compliments on how good the pie smells as other villagers enter the house. Gregory is last seen attending the Spud vs Pie debate with Barbara, declaring that the potato's "tariffs are too high!". Hero (Part 2) Gregory makes another appearence in the second part of Hero, here, he is more elderly in appearence. He is first seen noticing Tim walking past their now torn down village. Gregory attempts to say Tim's name but says "Todd" instead. This causes him to get yelled at by Barbara, who tells him that his name is "Terry". Gregory objects to Barbara and says that that was what he said, but begins calling Tim "Turnip". Gregory asks Tim if he's heard the big news. He explains that "a large testificate with big ideas" (possibly The Mayor) just recently entered the village to buy it's land with a large chest full of emeralds. Gregory then yells out loud that if you knew him, he could never turn down a good offer of emeralds. Gregory continues to explain that the villagers in the village were unable to refuse, so therefore the villagers were packing up for a new life in a large city. Gregory says that the villagers will live like kings in the city as he bows down to a golden villager statue in a fantasy he was having. Gregory then tells Tim the tale of The Clunker, an old iron golem who dosen't know what to do with himself. Gregory then wishes Tim good luck while calling him "Tad", causing Barbara to yell at him again. He is last seen riding in his cart repeatedly chanting how the villagers will live like kings. Non-Cannon history Bit Clip Bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2 Gregory has a major, though non cannonical role in Bit Clip Bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2. He is first seen durring the filming of his explanation to Tim in the second part of Hero, when he says that he has to freshen up and complains that it is too hot for him to act. He says that his sweat was making his clothes stick to him as he walks offstage. Gregory later walks back onstage not wearing his robes and only his overalls and continues saying his lines. However, he once again says that it is too hot for him to act and that his clothes are still sticking to him. He asks for a new wardrobe and a new undershirt while walking off the stage again. Gregory is next seen backstage seing Andy backstage and asking himself what was going on. Later, Gregory walks back onstage with no clothes at all (save for his farmer's hat) while feeling confident in himself. However, one of the filmers tell Gregory that he can't walk onstage without any clothes. This causes Gregory to angrilly yell that it wasn't specified in the contract. Appearance Gregory is a villager who wears green robes, has traditional green eyes, and always wears a brown farmer's hat. In the 2nd part of Hero, Gregory has a more elderly appearence, with wrinkles on his face and unibrow. Personality Gregory is shown to be sociable and helpful, however, he is lazy at times and is known to declare things quickly. His farmer's hat also suggests that he is knowledgeable about farming. Gregory is also somewhat greedy, as he sold his entire village land just to get his hands on some emeralds. Gregory is also shown to dream about being treated like a king. Gallery Spud.png|Gregory's appearance in Farming bandicam 2014-04-03 09-58-55-519.jpg|Gregory introducing Donald to Tim in Farming bandicam 2014-04-03 10-02-53-472.jpg|Gregory at the Spud vs Pie debate bandicam 2014-04-03 10-04-52-380.jpg|Gregory being yelled at by Barbara in Hero part 2 Gregory's fantasy.png|Gregory experiencing his fantasy in Hero Part 2 bandicam 2014-04-03 09-50-44-869.jpg|Gregory not wearing his robes in Bit Clip bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2 bandicam 2014-04-03 09-49-25-605.jpg|Gregory not wearing anything in Bit Clip bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2 Trivia *Gregory is said to sound like George Lopez. Category:Characters Category:Villagers